


You

by chelsywrites



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Late at Night, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 14:10:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelsywrites/pseuds/chelsywrites
Summary: "It's you."





	You

**Author's Note:**

> listen to 'you' by matilda! this was written listening to that song on repeat

It’s a real, real late shift. They’re looking into a robbery, and they know they’re close. They read over file after file after file.

Ellie sprawls herself on Hardy’s couch in his office. Files just laying on her stomach as she finishes reading them. While Hardy sits, slouched in his chair, hand running through his hair every five minutes.

Ellie is falling in and out of sleep when Hardy asks her to go for a walk.

“A walk?” she yawns.

“Yes, a walk. What’s so weird about that?” he asks, standing over her. She shrugs and lets Hardy help her up. He grabs her coat as well as his own and they head out of the office.

“Why do you wanna go on a bloody walk at this time of night?” Ellie yawns again as they exit the office.

“Well you didn’t have to come. We’ve been stuck inside for hours, fresh air will do us some good.” he replies, shoving his hands in his pockets.

They make their way down to the beach, the waves and wind coming in strong. They stop walking when they reach the ocean, just far away enough not to get hit with water.

They’re standing shoulder to shoulder now, and they could blame it on how cold it is - but they both know that isn’t true. Their hands accidentally brush against each other and before Ellie has any time to react Hardy is holding her hand. He hasn’t moved his head, staring directly into the ocean.

Meanwhile, Ellie is staring up at him, wondering what on Earth he is thinking.

He eventually turns to look at her, and for a moment it feels like they are the only two people in the universe.

Ellie’s hair is down, blowing harshly in the wind. Hardy loves her hair down, he also loves her hair up but her hair is just so messy when it’s down.

Hardy’s hair has been absolutely destroyed by the wind, fringe covering his entire forehead. Ellie could lie and say she prefers when his hair is styled, but this is much better.

“Ellie…” he says, barely above a whisper.

She looks at him intently, waiting for him to say more.

“This is overdue.”

Before she has anytime to question him, his lips are on hers, taking her breath away.

His hands move to her face and she wraps her arms around his torso.

It’s passionate, and messy and as he said - well overdue.

When they pull apart, Hardy almost looks scared.

“Why the face?” she asks, laughing at him.

“Have I just fucked everything up?” he questions, begging for an answer.

“No, you knob. I’ve been waiting for you to do that forever.” she says, and a breath of relief comes from Hardy.

He’s still holding her face in his hands, “I’ve always wondered how that would be.”

“And? Did I live up to expectations?” Ellie has a dumb, smug smile on her face.

“Yeah.” he replies, just loud enough only she can hear it.

“Wait. Aren’t you seeing someone?” she questions, quickly pulling away from him.

“Aren’t you?” he retorts, holding her in place.

“Well…” she trails off. Sure, she’s been on a few dates here and there, but nothing ever got too serious. People pulling out when they find out she has kids or realise who she is and she, never letting herself get close to anyone.

“No.”

“Me either.” he says, a smile playing at his lips.

“But what about…” Ellie had already forgotten the women’s name.

“Exactly.” Hardy replies, and that stops her in her tracks.

“Okay.” and now it’s her hands moving to his face and his hands making their way to her hips.

And they’re kissing again. And again. And again. And again.

When they pull apart for air again, Ellie remembers it’s one in the morning and she is dead tired. She rests her head on his chest and they start swaying with the wind. “

Do you wanna come back to mine? Daisy’s out for the weekend.” Hardy asks.

“Hey now…” she says, pulling away from him, “don’t get any ideas.”

He shakes his head at that, “Ellie, I’m just asking if you wanna sleep in a bed, that’s all.”

She tosses around her options, but she really doesn’t fancy spending another night alone - and she has always wondered what it would feel like to sleep with him. So they head back to the office, close it all up and get in Ellie’s car. She knows the way to his house and he keeps a sturdy grasp on her knee while she drives.

Once they arrive, they head straight to the bedroom and Ellie plops herself down on the bed without getting dressed.

“Are you gonna sleep in that?” he asks, laughing at the sight in front of him.

Ellie Miller, fully dressed in her suit, feet hanging off the edge of the bed because she would never dream of putting her shoes on the bed - but she’s too lazy to take them off - and head face down in one of his pillows.

“No.” she replies, voice muffled by the pillow.

He laughs again, and helps her up from the bed. Helps her undress slowly, making sure she’s okay with it every step of the way.

“You can go a _little_ faster.” she says, smiling at him taking care of her. Hardy shakes his head in reply and continues going slow.

When most of the work is done, he grabs a t-shirt for her to wear and she finishes undressing herself.

They crawl into bed together, slowly, like they’re scared one wrong move will ruin everything between them. But as soon as they’re in bed, everything comes naturally.

Hardy wraps a hand around her waist and they’re spooning already. They immediately fall asleep, something that hasn’t come easy to either of them in years.

When Ellie wakes she immediately feels scared, like she does most mornings, but this time she can’t remember where she is.

That is, until she feels his arms wrapped around her and she instantly feels like she can breathe again. She turns ever so slightly, so she’s on her back and she can get a better look at him. Ellie touches his face lightly, her fingers running across his beard.

She deliberately moves her head closer to his chest so she can hear his heart beating.

And for a second… everything felt right.

**Author's Note:**

> another 4am work by yours truly :-) hope you enjoyed another quick fic!


End file.
